


Likes to slow dance to some old school

by brightsummernights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: That's enough for me.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Likes to slow dance to some old school

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing about boys who have someone to pick them up on a bad day, because I have always needed to pick up myself. 
> 
> Title is from a song Small town boy by Dustin Lynch.

Liam wakes up slowly, little sweaty under his two blankets, and hugging one pillow between his arms. He regularly does that, goes to sleep looking for warmth, and finds plenty when he snuggles up to his partner, and pulls the blankets to cover his body.

Turning to his side offers him a delightful sight. Theo is already up, Liam having a few moments to admire his bare, muscular back before the chimera pulls on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Quietly he calls Theo, wanting a kiss now when he is still sleepy, keeping the thoughts about the new day away from his mind.

Quickly he had learned that there was one thing being a werewolf couldn't help. His mental health. Liam got faster and stronger, leaping over most physical obstacles easily, but he still had the shadowy mind, and the tendency to feel only exhausted when he is supposed to have the time of his life.

Theo has been by his side for three years. Occasionally he has tried pushing him away, because of course Theo could do better, could have someone who doesn't struggle to see the colours of the world like Liam does. He has always returned, climbed through his bedroom window, or sat outside the apartment door for hours, stubbornly waiting for an answer to one question _. Do you love me?_

”Of course I love you.” He didn't resist, when he was pulled flush against Theo's chest, and a pair of lips touched his forehead. _That's enough for me._

Following his call the chimera comes, crouching down next to the bed. Liam gets the kiss he had asked for, and another one on his forehead. Pale, green eyes study his face carefully, Theo sniffing the air before giving him a reassuring smile.

”I'm going out for a little bit. How about if you take a shower, and get ready? I want to take you out.”

Liam is in the mood for staying, could spend days in the bed, barely getting up for a shower and food. Theo is always firm, but kind on days like this, and the werewolf doesn't doubt he would be carried through the door if he didn't agree to use his own legs. He lets Liam skip parties and drinks with their circle of friends as long as he doesn't get stuck in the house and their bed. Instead of tiring social gatherings they do smaller things, take a walk in the city, or have a treat in one of the coffee shops, just getting out of the house. Theo is satisfied when fresh air brings some colour on Liam's cheeks. 

He has never asked how Theo recognizes the signs, knowing the day is going to be one of the bad ones even before it has properly started. 

Theo returns in half an hour, carrying a paper bag. Liam waits for him in the arm chair that's standing in the corner of their small living room. He is in jeans and a red hoodie he had stolen from Theo's half of the closet, his scent surrounding him feeling like a hug.

Mostly Liam does things he is supposed to do. Puts on his apron, and smiles at the customers behind the coffee shop counter. He is the owner, he wouldn't need to spend even one hour preparing coffees and selling muffins and cookies, but retreating to his tiny office would mean letting his depression win. It would take him away from the best parts of work, like Brett Talbot who is kinda asshole but always has his back.

Two years ago he had thrown open the door of the shop, and marched to the counter, confidently telling that he made the best pastries on west coast.

Brett's first attempts at baking sucked, but Liam had kept him around, first letting him take the easier jobs, and learn all the tricks. Flash of red in his eyes, and the pure misery in his scent had convinced him. They hang out outside work too. Brett is not a fan of talking about past, but had shared enough for Liam to learn that there had been a pack, friends, a family that wasn't connected by blood. Brett got his red eyes, because he was the last one standing, only the alpha power saving him, and keeping him from following his pack.

They end up at the river, on the spot where they had shared their first kiss. Nature and time have build a small nook where Theo unfolds his picnic blanket, and gestures at Liam to sit down. In a paper bag he has fresh croissants, and the small, neat plastic boxes are filled with pieces of fruits and vegetables.

”Nolan really wants to ask Brett out.” Liam smiles at that. Theo's office building is only a five minute walk away, so on most days he has a lunch at Liam's coffee shop. Having prepared a sandwich, a fruit, and something sweet for dessert Liam waits. All their regulars know better than to sit at the first window table around noon. That hour is Liam's private time, and his staff is only allowed to bother him if there is a serial killer loose in the building.

For about three months Nolan has been joining Theo too. He is a pretty little thing in colourful button-ups and tight jeans. First his presence made Liam a little wary, the werewolf wondering if the human had the hots for his boyfriend, but the lunch hours Nolan has spent in the shop have made it clear that he is much more interested in Liam's number one barista.

Trying not to be too obvious they follow the pair, Brett doing his work at the counter, and Nolan nibbling his salad at the closest possible table. Liam can't help his curiosity. More than once he had focused, trying to pick apart their scents, and figure out if there is any kind of tension between them. Once Brett had brought a big cookie to Nolan who had been upset after a weekend visit to his old hometown. They have chatted a bit, both obviously finding each other attractive, but nothing more has happened.

”They could be good together. I'm just not sure if it could happen.” Brett joins Liam and his pack every now and then, staying on the edge, but trying to be friendly. He is still terrified of getting attached, scared of another violent loss and heartbreak.

Theo nods, putting an arm around his shoulders, and pulling Liam to his side.

”Malia came around yesterday.” Liam groans. He has never met Malia, but her making a visit to Theo's work never means anything good to Lydia and Stiles, the couple they are both rooting for. They are scarily smart, good-looking, and sassy, basically meant to be, but their path has been full of ridiculous misunderstandings, and times when they have drifted apart, returning back together only days or weeks later.

Liam lets his lips touch Theo's jawline, feeling grateful for his boyfriend who wants to understand Liam and his issues.


End file.
